


A Lot At Once

by ziamandothergays



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, But also, Desperate Ryan, Determined Ryan, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pining Shane, Spit As Lube, Straddling, Sub Shane, There is A Lot Of Spit, messy blowjob, shyan, slight size kink, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamandothergays/pseuds/ziamandothergays
Summary: When Ryan was scared, it was very difficult for Shane to peel his eyes away from the man, and now that almost every one of Shane’s senses was filled with said Ryan, it was even more difficult for him to ignore.





	A Lot At Once

Shane watched Ryan’s knee bounce as they sat in two uncomfortable ass folding chairs in a dark and eerily quiet 8 by 10 foot room in a “haunted” house in the middle of fucking nowhere, wondering what it was like to be thrilled by such a thing. Shane spaced out for a moment, feeling guilty for never feeling the immense fear Ryan so clearly feels. Shane snaps back into it as the screech of the spirit box jolts him into focus-  
“Jesu- Ryan.”

Ryan snickered,  
“Did I spook ya, Big Guy?”

Shane felt a smile reach his face,  
“I mean, you startled me.”

The static fills Shane’s ears as Ryan says,  
“Now if there’s anyone in the room with us- please say something. We’re not here to harm you or anything, we just wanna say hello.” He pauses for a moment and there’s shuffling in the distancing, leading Ryan’s ass to momentarily leave his chair as he jumped. 

Shane’s eyebrows rose, muttering,  
“Holy shit- dude.”

Ryan rested his head in his hands- speaking to the room again,  
“Is there anyone in this room that would like to say anything?” He waited a moment, flipping his head around as if he heard something and muttering under his breath,  
“Fuck- please don’t say anything.”

Shane’s eyes couldn’t help but get caught on the red in Ryan’s cheeks and how his eyes got so wide when he was scared. Something about it intrigued Shane. Ryan then switched off the spirit box, the room falling silent aside from Ryan’s mutterings.

Shane sighs in relief at the end of the obnoxious noise the spirit box makes, watching Ryan stand and walk to the door, turning around to Shane,  
“Uh- this isn’t the part where we separate, Shane.”

Shane chuckled and stood up, pretending as if he wasn’t just distracted by Ryan.

Shane followed closely behind Ryan as he left the room, walking through a long hallway, Ryan turning constantly- paranoid as always. Shane was beyond irritated with himself. Here they were, alone in a house, filming themselves talk to air, being paid to be interested, and Shane was off in his own head- staring at the way Ryan’s shirt stretched over his muscles, or the skin of his neck exposed as he turned. Ryan’s tan skin was covered in goosebumps as he was on edge- ready for every shift in the air. Shane was oblivious to everything but Ryan’s features- on which Shane’s eyes were beyond transfixed.

Since Shane is distracted, he is not sure what makes Ryan turn around abruptly and look behind Shane, saying,  
“What the fuck was that?”

Shane swallows because Ryan is unaware of how close he is to the taller man. Shane’s eyes flicker down to Ryan’s lips, leading him to bite his own- trying to focus on what’s actually going on.  
“I bet it was just the wind”

Ryan looked up at Shane- wide eyed and flushed- rolling his eyes and saying,  
“yeah two loud thuds was the fucking wind- yeah I really fucking bet it was, Shane.”

Shane couldn’t even be annoyed at Ryan’s attitude because he was too busy smiling at him, with no attempt to back up from their proximity. Now that Shane is a little more focused on outside noise, he does hear a small sound far ahead of them that makes him stumble back in surprise- his boot heal unintentionally being caught on a crack in the pavement, sending his long limbs to collapse comically right as Ryan had taken a fearful step- if not a jump- forward. He landed on his back with an “oomph” followed by Ryan falling down with him, catching himself on his hands by Shane’s shoulders. The taller man’s heart stopped abruptly in his chest at the fucking cliché nature of it all, but Ryan was oblivious to that fact as he, Shane senses, thinks he heard something else and right as Shane sat up to say something, Ryan placed a hand on Shane’s chest and muttered,  
“Shh- Just Shut up,”and dug into his front pocket, pulling out a tape recorder.

Shane chuckled and muttered,  
“Really, Ryan?” which earned him a glare, but then lead to Ryan looking at the device- absentmindedly resting on top of Shane and pressing a button on the machine.

Now- Shane was trying to find a witty response or a way to get out of this situation, but Ryan was literally on Shane’s lap- like full on straddling him. Shane found it a bit difficult to think clearly when a determined Ryan Bergara was sitting on top of him.

The issue was that it was indeed Ryan Bergara sitting on top of his crotch. The same Ryan Bergara that Shane felt a certain... attraction to. So in an attempt to save some sort of self respect, Shane said,  
“Hey Ryan, should you...” Only to be quieted by Ryan’s hand over his mouth; the leaning to reach said mouth, caused Ryan’s body to move forward, which was not helping the situation. Another issue, was that Ryan was indeed on top of Shane’s literal dick, scared, with a small hand over Shane’s mouth. When Ryan was scared, it was very difficult for Shane to peel his eyes away from the man, and now that almost every one of Shane’s senses was filled with said Ryan, it was even more difficult for him to ignore.

After a few moments, no outside noise was heard and Ryan seemed to be more of himself, which led to him meeting Shane’s eyes and saying,  
“Shit- sorry for, uh-“ He blushed again and Shane had to fight the urge to grip onto Ryan’s hips at the sight, so instead he just shook his head and said,  
“Oh- uh... s’fine Ryan. No biggie, just-“

He was interrupted by another thud that caused Ryan to jump a little- while still sitting on Shane- and the man literally coughed and said,  
“Ryan- I think you should- um- well, uh-“  
Shane was breathing slowly in through his nose, out through his mouth in a pathetic attempt to prevent a boner that was inevitable. In any other circumstance this would be comical, but with Ryan, Shane felt embarrassment washing over him. 

Ryan was still oblivious- too preoccupied with every sound around him aside from Shane’s useless breathing techniques. However, when Shane’s ankle began to cramp and he shifted it, the shuffle of his boot and the ground made Ryan jump slightly, muttering,  
“Oh fuck- what was that?”

This lead Shane to laugh and mutter,  
“Dude, chill- it was my shoe. Ry-Ryan you really gotta get off me, though. Like- uh... I’m begging you at this point.”

Ryan’s eyes widened in what Shane thought was realization of Shane’s problem, when really it was Ryan thinking Shane was just uncomfortable with the contact, and he sat up straight, the friction of his jeans on Shane’s leading the man to nudge Ryan’s knee,  
“Get off of me- I’m, Ryan- fuck...”

Ryan’s eyes opened even wider and he snickered- still not fucking moving, saying,  
“Holy shit are you hard right now Shane?”

Shane’s hands came to cover his eyes and he said,  
“So do I have to push you off, or...?”

Ryan laughed even more and said,  
“Is it just the kind of boner like, ‘oh my dick was touched so it’s confused’ or is it like a real boner?” 

Shane groaned,  
“Oh my fucking- Ryan... Does it really matter what kind of boner it is? Can you just?”

Ryan laughed again and Shane was properly humiliated. Ryan instead stayed where he was and said,  
“Can I what?”

Shane dropped his hands from his face and met Ryan’s eyes- who instead of being grossed out or making fun of him, was just expectantly waiting for an answer.

Shane’s lips closed for a moment in surprise before he said,  
“Well- I meant like- get off of me to end this embarrassing moment.. but I’m justifiably confused right now, Ryan.”

Ryan bit his lip and it physically hurt Shane not to stare at him intently. Soon Ryan just said,  
“Uh... me too.”

The room fell silent and Ryan flipped off the tape recorder and threw it at his side to place a hand on Shane’s chest- realizing that his heart was beating at an alarming rate. Shane inhaled shakily at the contact and his shoulders relaxed when Ryan shifted his hips forward so slightly that it was debatable whether or not it was an intentional movement. Shane’s eyes shut momentarily, leading Ryan to deliberately repeat the action. Shane was undeniably hard in his jeans and if Ryan’s shaky breath was anything to go by, so was he. 

Ryan then muttered,  
“Is this okay?” To which Shane swallowed and nodded. Ryan then rolled his hips again and Shane let out a soft moan at the contact, leading Ryan’s hands to slide down Shane’s stomach to undo his pants, the zipper loud in the room. Shane then took the liberty in removing Ryan’s shirt and unbuttoning and unzipping Ryan’s jeans.

Shane took a moment to appreciate Ryan’s pink cheeks and the rise and fall of his chest as he stared down at Shane and how his whole body was so beautiful. Shane then slid his fingertips into the top of Ryan’s boxer briefs, pulling them and the jeans down past Ryan’s bum- taking in the sight of Ryan’s cock. His dick was shorter than Shane’s in length but made up for it in width, and Shane was even more turned on by that. Ryan then pulled Shane’s jeans down the best he could, only getting them down to his mid thighs since he was in a hurry. Ryan was quick to pull Shane’s boxers down as well, literally licking his lips at the size of Shane’s cock- which was proportional to his body, but his body was disproportional to the human race, so Shane’s dick was massive and fully erect, which left Ryan a bit breathless over the idea that it was caused by him.

Ryan licked his palm and wrapped his hand around Shane’s length, leading the man to shudder beneath him and buck up into Ryan’s hand, muttering, “Fuck” underneath his breath.  
“This is insane, Ryan.”

Ryan smiled a little and said,  
“We’re gonna have to cut a lot of footage.”

Shane laughed lowly, but it was a bit off considering Ryan’s hand was on his dick. He took an inhale at the contact muttering,  
“Geez-“

Ryan laughed,  
“Geez?”

Shane chuckled,  
“Ryan, i’m- I don’t know, man!”

Ryan bit his lip as he tried to regain his focus, aiding his thumb over the tip of Shane’s cock, leaving the boy a little breathless; the contact allowing for Ryan’s hand to slide a little smoother down his length.

Shane’s hand around Ryan tightened a bit- testing the waters- gaining approval as the contact left Ryan whimpering (to his own disappointment, the noise was rather high pitched but he couldn’t fucking help it.  
“Feel good?” Shane asked softly, repeating the action slowly this time.

Ryan gasped and said,  
“Sh-Shut up, Shane.”

Shane chuckled and bridged the gap between them, pressing a warm kiss to Ryan’s neck, surprising him and causing him to lean forward to chase the contact, releasing Shane’s cock. Shane then repeated the action, using his hand to grip both of their cocks together, the drag of skin on skin leaving them both breathless. Ryan was a mess- now completely pliant on top of Shane, only barely moving his hips to chase the feeling of Shane’s hand. Ryan’s hand moved to Shane’s neck, pulling him up a little on his neck, his blunt nails digging into the skin desperately. Shane groaned at this and then bit Ryan’s neck softly, sucking to leave a nasty mark in his skin, only to lick the skin soothingly.

A few moments later, Ryan moved down- without even thinking and kissed Shane. Shane- who gasped into the kiss but deepened it nonetheless- felt amazed at this man that he was so worried would not feel the same. Either way, each boy was transfixed on the warmth of the other and how it felt against themselves. 

Ryan pulled away from the kiss to look down at Shane, who for once- actually looked less in control than he ever has as his cheeks were red and there was sweat on his forehead, and it led Ryan to mutter,  
“I... I want to...” he gave up on the sentence and proceeded to pull out of Shane’s grasp, making the boy look nervous before realizing that Ryan wasn’t getting up, he was- scooting down. 

Ryan made sure to watch Shane’s expression as he scooted down his body until he was straddling Shane’s knees. Shane’s eyes were constantly moving- he was following Ryan’s every movement as if to memorize them. Ryan watched as Shane’s chest moved up and down in anticipation and adrenaline, and it made him feel powerful. For once, they were in a haunted location and Ryan wasn’t scared. For once, it was Shane who felt a little anxious, and it was beautiful.

Ryan licked his bottom lip and gripped Shane’s waistband to his pants and boxers that were already down, but he yanked them a little more to give himself some more space. Shane was still watching his every move but as his eyes transfixed on Ryan’s face, the smaller man felt a red rush to his cheeks once again. But he kept going. He let one hand grip Shane’s hipbone, and the other one wrap around the bottom of Shane’s length again, but this time he moved down to lick at the man’s dick, only to wrap his lips around the head. He let his eyes look to Shane, who was intensely staring at him. His eyes were completely black with lust, and his shoulders were relaxed in awe.

Ever since Shane identified these recent feelings about Ryan as attraction, he has found himself accidentally picturing Ryan in a sexual way. He never tried to, but they spent so much time together, and when you’re around someone that you’re sexually attracted to, you’re bound to accidentally imagine things. Ryan giving him head was definitely something he would picture. He spent so much time watching Ryan’s lips move when he speaks, and he couldn’t help it. So when Ryan’s lips are stretched around his dick, he couldn’t peel his eyes away.

Ryan starts to bob his head and Shane feels like he’s gonna explode because it feels so good. He never expected Ryan to be so good at giving head, but he’s not necessarily surprised due to the man’s many talents. Anyway, Shane nearly loses it when Ryan moans around his length, and that’s when he realizes that the hand that was on his hip is now gone, and Ryan must be touching himself. Shane bites his lip in an attempt not to thrust his hips further into Ryan’s mouth, muttering,  
“Ry-.”

Thankfully, Ryan understands that Shane needs more so he pulls off to catch his breath and lick at Shane’s tip, only to slide down his length again until he hits the back of his throat. Ryan sputters a little but continues- moving his hand as he bobs his head, letting out a little whimper around Shane as he jerks himself off, his movements getting even more sloppy, the spit around Shane making him feel like he’s gonna lose his mind. Ryan rises his head a little more, a string of spit connecting him as he moves back down and Shane slides his hand through Ryan’s hair gently,  
“Fuck-“

Ryan hums around him and pulls off of him, his hand sliding up and down Shane’s length just at the right speed, tightening at the perfect times, and when he speaks, his voice is low and raspy,  
“Are you close?”

Shane moans as Ryan squeezes him a little,  
“Yeah- very.”

Ryan smiles and Shane realizes how red his lips are and how big his pupils have gotten and it just makes everything so much more intense as Ryan licks at the tip of his length again, wrapping his lips around Shane to bob his head again, now using both of his hands to grip Shane’s hips, speeding up his movements and still moaning around him, the vibrations leaving Shane a mess, his stomach tightening with his impeding orgasm when Ryan deep throats again, pulling off only to lick him and suck a little on Shane’s tip- sending him over the edge.

Shane moans Ryan’s name as his hips thrust up slightly into the warmth of his mouth, his come filling Ryan’s mouth. Ryan moans in accomplishment, swallowing the mess and moving his hand to touch himself again, but is stopped when a panting Shane grips his arm,  
“Fuck- Ryan, come up here.”

Ryan bit his lip and moved to straddle Shane again, the blush on his cheek intensifying as the attention was on him. Shane looked at him and admired how the blush even showed on his tan chest, and how his cock was leaking in anticipation. Shane licked his lips and whispered,  
“Can you show me?”

Ryan nodded and wrapped his hand around himself, thumbing the tip of himself to gather the pre-come to let his hand slide smoothly and started to jerk himself off. Shane watched intensely and then moved his hands to Ryan’s waist, gripping the skin there. Ryan shuddered ya the contact and Shane smirked, letting his hands slide down to his hips, squeezing the flesh there only to move to his ass, gripping his skin and rolling his hips forward for him, admiring how Ryan gasped. Shane then began sucking marks into Ryan’s neck, and the boy began thrusting forward into his hand, moaning at the intense situation. Shane replaced the boy’s hand around his dick and sped up the movements of his hand, licking at Ryan’s neck and biting into the skin- letting his lips mutter,  
“Baby- come on, Ryan- let go.”

Ryan whimpered and his breathing sped up, and once Shane gripped his waist again and muttered “Baby” again, Ryan finally came all over Shane’s stomach and hand, moaning and gasping as the last few drops released from him, his body going limp on Shane’s.

Shane sighed and let his hand run up and down Ryan’s back soothingly,  
“You good?”

Ryan chuckled,  
“Yeah i’m good- that was just- a big one.”

Shane laughed,  
“Thank you?”

Ryan slapped his arm but was still laughing when he said,  
“Well- that’s not what i was talking about but- just shut up, Shane.”

They both laughed and laid there for a few more minutes until they had to get somewhat cleaned up and ready to finish filming, and it was nice. It wasn’t weird, and it didn’t ruin their relationship, it was just a lot at once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shane & Ryan fic but I really hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
